


MiRaClEs in story shift

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just an idea i wi, l work on later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wont be worked on for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	MiRaClEs in story shift

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be a thing with a frisk that is basically gamzee in story shift au

Falling with a Almighty HONK! Crap you crushed your sopor pie , can't be in a cave without sopor. It looks like you landed on a bunch of gold flowers, and old spaghetti? Man, you knew miracles were real, all hail the dark carnival, MoThErFuCkEr. You wander through a long halfway that stretches before you. You see a single flower you walk right up to it an-"Howdy!" Yells the flower startling you. "WhOh tHeRe hOlY MiRaCLeS A TaLkIn FlOwEr, HeY wAnT SoMe WiCkEd eLiXeR FlOwEr? "" er what? No thanks, golly you must be new to the underground aren't ya?.


End file.
